


Kuntaleshwari

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Kuntala... Not What You Think! [4]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Sivagami whips up that quick recipe to make Devasena the 'mistress of Kuntala', pun intended.
Series: Kuntala... Not What You Think! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432468
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Kuntaleshwari

"I'm not sure if that's the best birthday gift, Amma." Baahu shakes his head in dismay. "What will DEVASENA do with those veils?"

"The birthday girl is the one who gets to decide that," quips Sivagami. _And if I'm not mistaken, she will thank me later._ "It's almost time, and I would appreciate some me-time with my daughter," adds the Rajamatha, earning hasty retreats from her attendants and an awkward exit from her puzzled son.

*******

" _Ayushmati bhava_ ," beams the Empress of Mahishmati, as her daughter (-in-law) touches her feet. "Many happy returns of the day! As you know, I have called you here for a special discussion."

"Yes please, Raj... I mean, Amma." Devasena hasn't become habituated to addressing the formidable Sivagami as Amma yet, but she does try.

"More like... _girl talk_ ," winks Sivagami.

Devasena-- a FLABBERGASTED Devasena-- is already staring, or rather, glaring at the veils by now. 

_Veils are not my best friend. I'm not too fond of black either._

"What are THESE for?" She manages not to screech, but the high-pitched voice does little to conceal her fury.

"Patience, child. You have been trained to wield the sword and the bow, and you wield the ladle better than what I had expected, but you are not eligible to be called Kuntaleshwari yet. I guess Mahishmati can be of some assistance there," pronounces Sivagami in her silkiest voice.

"Is that a sarcastic comment, Rajamatha?" Devasena bites her upper lip, desperately controlling her rising rage.

"Have a seat, my dear, and cut that scowl. I'm not insulting your motherland... you are just as bad as Baahu in deciphering puns," Sivagami suppresses a laugh.

*******

"Does this ring a bell, Yuvarani?" 

"Wait, this looks like a BRAID now!" Devasena exclaims in wonder. "Hang on, it's THAT simple? Just part your hair into three strands and follow this thing you just did with the veils? Like, just grab two strands in your left hand and one in the right, and start the criss-crossing! I wish my Vadina were a bit more patient in teaching me this damn thing!"

"Wait, wait Amma," Devasena suddenly straightens up. "How did YOU know..."

"That you didn't know how to braid your hair? You don't need a detective to figure that out, Deva," Sivagami flashes a knowing smile. "You have mostly been around in those ponytails, which isn't a great idea considering the length of your mane and your archery schedule. Oh and by the way, congratulations. You are Kuntaleshwari at last!"

**Author's Note:**

> 'Kuntaleshwari' literally means 'mistress of Kuntala', and, as you all know, 'Kuntala' means hair :P
> 
> And with this, I humbly conclude the series!


End file.
